The Masked Felon
by Kalikedeshi Terminal Velocity
Summary: Corvo is taken hostage by the Boyle sisters. What will the Loyalist conspiracy do, and what will the Boyle sisters do to Corvo? Currently a oneshot, may post more chapters.
1. Boyle's Last Party Or So They Say

Corvo Attano. Former Lord Protector, father of Emily Kaldwin.

Framed for murder of Empress Jessamine Kaldwin and the kidnapping of Emily Kaldwin, sentenced to death, bailed out by anonymous "friends", later to be revealed Admiral Havelock and the Loyalist Conspiracy. Neutralized High Overseer Campbell and rescued City Watch Officer Geoff Curnow from assassination attempt from High Overseer Campbell. Infiltrated the Golden Cat and neutralized the Pendleton brothers and recovered Emily Kaldwin unharmed. Went to Kaldwin's Bridge and retrieved the royal physician Anton Sokolov. Uncovered the identity of Hiram Burrows, or Lord Regent's financier and mistress.

These words crossed Corvo's mind while Samuel was arriving in the Estate District, near the canal.

"Good grief. The Lord Regent's pulling out all the stops for the Boyle Family, I didn't think there'd be tallboys patrolling here tonight. Watch yourself, Corvo, they don't fool around." Samuel began to pull up the boat, near some staircases. "The good news is, that mask of yours will let you blend right in. Enjoy your evening out with the folk of quality. Better you than me."

"I'll keep that in mind." Corvo said.

*Corvo Point of Vision*

I raised my right hand and blinked near the staircase and crouched, then moved up. A "tallboy", as Samuel called it, stomped through the street directly ahead of me, nearly giving me a heart-attack. The tallboy shot at some weepers, then a guard called out "Were they weepers?"

"Mostly I think. There might have been a couple homeless running past them." The tallboy shouted back.

_"I thought these things were machines." _I thought to myself.

I waited for them to separate, then blinked to the ditch, right across the street. I crawled along it, moving from shadow to shadow to not get seen. I reached the end and found some wooden planks blocking a space to get to the manor. I pulled them out, then crawled again, and stood up.

_"Hope nobody recognizes my mask." _I thought to myself.

I looked towards a wall, and saw a poster. "WANTED, Masked Felon" with a question-mark picture next to it. Heh, guess they still haven't seen my mask. I looked closer. _"Great" _I thought, as the reward for "capture or death" was 100 thousand coins. Seriously? A hundred thousand coins on my head? Great.

I checked if my invitation was in my pocket, given by Havelock earlier, and it was there.

_"It was like I was actually invited." _I thought.

Walking past the slope ahead I saw three people talking to each other.

"... or the lack of it."

I stepped up to a window with iron bars and saw a man, in his fourties taking invites.

"Invitation please."

I handed over my invitation.

"Hm... very well then, Mr Gunn. I'll open the doors for you, sir." The man, which I presume is a guard, said.

With that done, I walked over an archway from earlier, and the doors ahead of me opened. I walked past it, and heard a guard say "Look at that mask. Sick bastard."

_"All right, I'm in. Perfect, I'm a spy now." _I thought, sarcastically.

I went over to the door leading to the manor, and once I did so, I was nearly blinded by the all the light. I saw a Wall of Light, and some guards, too. Ribbons and glitter were all over the floor. Well, not entirely. To my left is a guest book. I went over and signed it, "Corvo Attano".

_"To fuck with Burrows' mind, and to send him a... message." _I thought.

To my right there is a library, with a handful of people talking about, and to my left, there are two entrances. The first one led to the lounge and the second, led to a hallway. I walked over to the lounge, and saw a Boyle sister, dressed in all white. She looked at me dead in the eye, and said "Welcome to my party. I don't believe you've had the _pleasure_..." She said, changing her tone to a seductive one on "pleasure".

I simply nodded, then walked back towards the lounge, and saw a man with a scarecrow mask. Curious, I walked past him, yelping a little when he suddenly grabbed my wrist.

"I know your mission tonight. We must speak. Privately." He said.

We walked over towards a private spot, and the man started to talk again.

"I'm a friend of Pendleton's and I've helped your cause. How to put this... er... the woman you're trying to kill is the woman I love. I swear, if you bring her to me unharmed, you will never hear from her again." He said.

"Who?"

"Lydia. She's dressed in white."

"And the others?"

"Esma's dressed in black and Waverly's dressed in red."

"I'll do my best." I replied, before walking off.

I moved out of the room, making my way to the music room. I saw Esma, and before I was able to open the door, she interrupted me.

"Something you need, darling? Tell me, what's your name?" She asked.

"I'm... I'm nobody."

"Don't you know? We're playing the guessing game. Who are you with? Campbell? Brisby? Or what?" She asked again.

"Or what." I replied.

"Hmm... interesting. Let me tell you something."

"And what may that be, m'lady?" I asked.

"I _love _mysterious men."

*Timeskip 2 minutes, no POV*

"For the last fucking time, _**WHO DO YOU WORK**_** FOR?!**" Waverly demanded harshly.

"*cough* You really think I'll... *cough* tell you?"

Waverly was getting impatient. This man killed all her guards and Overseers and tallboys, she wasn't going to let him go that easily.

"If you aren't going to tell me, then fine." Waverly said, before pointing a loaded, fully-upgraded pistol at Corvo.

**Been away for so long, so tell me if there's anything wrong here, like plotholes and such.**

**Also, Mass Effect 3 reference.**


	2. Waking Up, Then Falling Asleep

Waverly pulled the trigger, but time stopped as the bullet was nearly touching Corvo's chest.

Then he woke up.

*Corvo POV, about 6-7 years later*

I woke up, breathing heavily from my nightmare.

"What the fucking hell..." I said.

"Well... I can't really remember what my nightmare is now..." I said.

The door opened to reveal Emily.

"Corvo! You're awake! I've been waiting for you! Will you come down for dinner?" She asked.

"Y-yes, Emily. I'll come down in... two hours."

"Aww." She said, before leaving.

I went out of bed, and started walking to the bathroom. Then I heard the sound of wind. I paused for about 3 seconds.

"Just because you can blink, does not mean you are quiet." I said. I turned around, to see Daud.

"What do you want, Daud?"

"I want nothing from you. In fact, I came here to tell you something."

"And what will that be?"

He paused for a few moments. "From what I've been hearing from my followers, there's been news of a new assassin."

"Names?"

"Three of them, actually. Didn't get a good hear on it, but I heard their last names were "Boyle"."

_"Boyle... Boyle Boyle Boyle Boyle... nope. Nothing. Sounds_ awfully _familiar though."_ I thought.

"How skilled are they?" I asked.

"Very skilled. They don't use magic like we do, but they can climb from object to object, jump and leap over them like they didn't even exist. Watch yourself Corvo."

"I will. Thanks."

"Also.. I have to thank you for sparing my life."

"No problem... I do not wish to kill." I said, shortly before Daud disappeared.

_"Well... what do I do now?"_

*Time-skip, about 3-4 hours, Corvo POV*

I've been seeing the assassins Daud mentioned. I've seen them on the rooftops, shadows, ditches and alleyways. Luckily, they haven't tried the chains and balconies yet.

Yet.

I was on my way to the Golden Cat when a guard walked to me.

"Sir. We've been hearing reports of three new deadly assassins. They're reported female."

"Thank you. What else can you tell me?"

"There's a rumor around that they're trying to kill her Empress Lady Emily."

Fuck.

"Thank you. Now, get back to your duties. And check the rooftops and alleyways."

"Sir." He said, before walking away.

I saw the entrance to the Golden Cat. I raised my right hand and blinked there.

*LOADING*

**So, I have been away for so long and I have to apologize to people who have followed my Mass Effect fanfiction. That story is now **

**ON HOLD**

**Unless further notice.**

**Also, I'm going for a CorvoxBoyleSisters here, but not until Chapter 4. Know why?**

**Hostilities, that's why.**

**Hell no am I going to write another "MAN GETS ALL WOMEN LUSTING AFTER HIM LOLOL 6969 YOLO" fanfiction crap.**

**Anyways, the loading should be complete by now.**

*PRESS ANY KEY TO CONTINUE*

I closed the door behind me and blinked ahead.

"Sir. They're waiting for you, sir."

"Alright."

That was the last thing I said before I felt a needle in my neck. I looked to my right to see the guard, dead.

_"This... fuck.. it's a... sleep dart.. isn't it...?" _

Then everything was dark.

*No POV*

Esma Boyle, Lydia Boyle and Waverly Boyle walked up to the unconscious Lord Protector.

"Great. We'll use him, to get to Emily." Esma said.

"Then, we'll rule the entire Empire." Waverly said.

"What a brilliant plan." Lydia said.

"This... This is for Brisby." Lydia said.

**Ended the chapter near an Author's Note. I'm a horrible man, aren't I?**

**Well forgive me for staying up until 10:38 PM.**

**Also, I will, WILL try to update as fast as possible, unlike most people here, taking DECADES just to publish an Author's Note saying the fanfic is discontinued.**

**I need your ideas, along with your reviews. Please.**


End file.
